Avietta Drabbles
by royaltyjunk
Summary: In which Avietta writes drabbles.
1. Peace and Friendship

_Author's Ideas_ : A bunch of drabbles from my drabble blog aviettadrabbles that I forgot to put up so here you go

If you'd like to request a drabble, please request it at the blog above!

* * *

 **Title:** Peace and Friendship

 **Game:** Fire Emblem: Awakening

 **Rating:** K+

 **Characters/Ships:** Lissa, Maribelle, Chrom

 **Word Count:** 469

 **Note:** Prompt was Lissa/Maribelle having a nice day out, could be platonic or romantic

* * *

"Don't worry, Chrom! We won't be out that long!"

"Wait, you haven't even told me where you're going!" Chrom protests, and Maribelle looks over her shoulder.

"You need not worry, milord! I'll look over her!"

"That's not my point!" Chrom's voice gradually gets softer as Lissa skips out of the barracks, Maribelle following closely behind her.

"Lissa, dear, perhaps you should have told your brother more."

"It's fine! You're with me, aren't you? He trusts you. I trust you. There's absolutely nothing to worry about!"

"Darling, your brother is just worried about you. The war just ended. I can't blame your brother for worrying."

"Yeah, I know he's worried, but it's soooo annoying!"

"Lissa, darling-"

"I know why he's worried," Lissa murmurs softly, and Maribelle lays a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He doesn't want to lose me to carelessness." She pauses, then shakes her head. "I didn't get out of there to talk about this! Come on! We're going to the market!"

"Lissa, dear, you really ought to act more like a princess."

The blonde princess just turns and sticks her tongue out at her friend before skipping down the stone sidewalk.

Maribelle sighs, hurrying after her friend.

"Hey, hey, look at that!" Lissa points at the open stalls in the marketplace, selling jewelry, clothing, weapons, all sorts of things. "There are so many people compared to the last time the marketplace was open!"

"Indeed," Maribelle agrees. "Come on, darling. We have a lot to look through in such little time."

"Okay!"

Lissa follows the noblewoman closely, "oohing" and "aahing" at the jewelry and staves on display.

"Well, darling? Where to?"

"Uh… I like the staves, but the war funds are buying more, aren't they?"

"Yes, Lissa, dear. There is no reason for us to spend our personal funds on staves. Come, come, now! What about the jewelry? Clothes?"

"I don't think- Oh, those earrings are so pretty!"

Lissa darts away, and Maribelle glances after her, laughing before following her friend.

The time slips away, and with it comes bags that stack up in Maribelle's and Lissa's hands.

"Maribelle?" Lissa murmurs as they approach the end of the marketplace, looking at the woman beside her. Maribelle stops fiddling with the numerous bags in her hands and glances at her friend.

"What is it, Lissa, dear?"

"You know you're my best friend, right?"

Maribelle smiles, brushing a curl of blonde hair over her shoulder. "Of course I know, darling. And you will always be my best friend." She pauses, and then takes Lissa by the hand. "Now come along, Lissa, dear! We simply must do something about that fashion sense of yours before our time is up!"

"Wait, Maribelle!" Lissa tries to protest, but smiles and acquiesces. "Oh, fine. But just this once!"

"Of course, darling! Whatever you want."


	2. Summertime Fun

**Title:** Summertime Fun

 **Game:** Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation

 **Rating:** K+

 **Characters/Ships:** Leo/F!Corrin

 **Word Count:** 608

 **Note:** Request was Leo and Corrin at the beach

* * *

"Ah! It's so pretty!" Corrin cries, stretching her head to peer through the crevices of the trees bordering the beach.

"Hey, be careful," Leo warns, laying a hand on her arm and gently pulling her closer to him. "There's a cliff behind those trees, you know."

"I know!" Corrin hums a little too cheerfully, and Leo sighs. Corrin giggles, slipping her hand into his and skipping down the rock path. "Come on, Leo!"

"Wait! Corrin-" He tries to protest, but the princess runs forward, dragging the prince of Nohr behind him.

"Stop being such a stick in the mud!" She calls back, rushing down the sandy rock path towards the beach.

"Watch out!" Leo warns, and Corrin looks over her shoulder.

"Wha-" Her foot slips into a crack, and Corrin cries out in surprise, tumbling forward. Her arms hit the sandy beach, and she slides into the sandy ground. Leo yelps as Corrin drags him along, and he falls next to her. He groans, sitting up and rubbing his cheek. He feels the hot sands fall off his cheek and leave a gritty feeling along his face.

"Ow…"

Corrin's tinkling laughter stops him, and he looks over at the dragon princess. She's brushing sand off her arms, laughing.

"That was so fun!" The woman's smile is large, and she gets up, brushing herself off. She glances around, her eyes growing wide. "It's beautiful!"

"Do you like it here?" Leo asks.

"Do I? Of course I do!" Corrin giggles, taking Leo's hand again. "Come on! We have to get in the water!"

"Wait, what? I'm going too?"

"Yes!" The woman responds, pulling him down the beach and towards the lapping waves.

"But I don't want to!"

"When do you ever want to?" Corrin pouts over her shoulder, and Leo purses his lips.

"Well…"

"Exactly! Come on!" She smiles, and Leo can't refuse, sighing as he follows his wife into a day of summertime fun.

The sun begins to set while they're walking along the shore of the beach, and Corrin looks up at Leo.

"Shouldn't we be heading back soon?"

"In a bit," Leo promises. "I want to spend a bit more time here."

Corrin laughs. "Look at you. At first, you didn't even want to get in the ocean."

He looks away, and his wife smiles, prodding his shoulder. "Hey, didn't you say you would make a campfire? So we could sit beside it and stare up at the stars?"

Leo smiles. "I did, didn't I? Wood should be easy to find. You go ahead and pick somewhere to sit."

"Okay!" Corrin hums, running off. Leo watches her go before walking to the line of trees along the back of the beach, selecting a bundle of wood and carrying it back to the oceanside. He spots Corrin sitting on the sand, and he sets down the wood in his arms in front of her. He sits down next to her before chanting a Fire spell. Flames grow in his hand, and he leans in, letting the wood take in the fire before extinguishing the flame in his hand.

"Now we can sit here and look at the stars," Corrin smiles, but she wraps her arms around herself and shivers slightly.

"Are you cold?" He asks.

"A little," she responds after a little hesitation.

He removes the cloak on his shoulders and drapes it over her, clipping it around her neck.

"There," he murmurs. "Better?"

Corrin snuggles herself closer against Leo, and he lays his hand around her waist. He rests his cheek against the top of her head, smiling.

"Much better," Corrin whispers.

Leo's smile just grows bigger.


	3. Families

**Title:** Families

 **Game:** Fire Emblem: Awakening

 **Rating:** T

 **Characters/Ships:** F!Robin, Aversa

 **Word Count:** 517

 **Note:** Of course, dear- : Hope you like it!

* * *

"Aversa?" The white-haired tactician brushes aside the tent flap, peeking her head into the tent.

"...Miss Tactician." Aversa appears from behind a stack of books, the leather-covered notebook in her hand open and a quill in her hand. She narrows her eyes suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"Aversa, I… well…" Robin bites her lip, fiddling with the edges of her coat. "I was wondering if you remember anything about Validar. My… father, I suppose."

Aversa stops writing in her book of blank papers, her hand freezing up around her quill pen. "Validar?"

Robin nods slowly. "I… I want to know about him. Not because I miss him, but because he was such a strange man to me. Someone like him… my father?" She shakes her head, letting out a breathy laugh. "I can't believe it, no matter how much time will pass."

Aversa murmurs something inaudible, and then sets down her pen in the bottle of ink on her desk, laying down her notebook. She lifts a stack of books off the table, placing them on the ground beside her chair and gesturing to the chair once occupied by those books.

"Have a seat. I'll be right back."

"Aversa?" Robin asks, but the Dark Flier is pushing her way out of the tent before the call gets out of Robin's lips. The white-haired tactician sighs and sits in the chair Aversa offered her.

The tent flap opens, and Aversa walks in, a teapot in her hand and teacups in the other. Robin's eyebrows furrows, but Aversa pushes a cup to the tactician and sits down in front of her.

"What did you want to talk about? About Validar."

"Anything, I suppose." Robin tightens her hands around her teacup, but blinks in appreciation when Aversa pours her tea. "Where did you get this?"

"I've always had it. I bring it with me wherever I can, because it's a memory of my village."

"Your village? The one Validar kidnapped you from?" Robin asks. Aversa pours herself a cup of tea and sighs, setting down the pot.

"Yes. I thought Validar had bought it for me when I was a child, but it was a gift from my mother." She goes silent.

"Did…"

"It turns out I wasn't just kidnapped. My family was slaughtered as well." Aversa lets out a bitter laugh. "Silly, isn't it? You come to me, asking about your father, and I tell you stories of how he unknowingly ruined my life."

"No, it's fine." Robin shakes her head, smiling. "If it helps you, it's fine by me."

Aversa takes a sip from her teacup, closing her eyes. "You're too kind for your own good."

"Robin!" A distant voice calls, and the tactician starts, standing.

"I suppose I must go now. We have a war meeting soon." Robin murmurs, and Aversa nods, standing with her.

"I don't mind."

"Thank you. If you… don't mind, could we… do this again sometime?" Robin asks hesitantly, and Aversa chuckles, a genuine laugh filled with happiness and bliss.

"Of course, Robin. Stop by whenever you'd like."

Robin just smiles back.


	4. All in a Day's Work

_Author's Ideas: Friendly reminder that, if you want me to write a drabble, go request one at aviettadrabbles!_

* * *

 **Title:** All in a Day's Work

 **Game:** Fire Emblem: Birthright

 **Rating:** T **  
Characters/Ships:** Asugi/Forrest, Leo/Nyx, Saizo/Kagero, implied Xander/Nyx

 **Word Count:** 757

 **Note:** Request was post-Birthright Asugi/Forrest

* * *

Asugi shifts uncomfortably. His father had insisted he sit in on this council, to get a taste for what it would feel like to be a future king's retainer.

Currently, it is Asugi, his parents, King Ryoma, Queen Azura, and Prince Shiro, sitting on the cushions of the floor. In front of them seems to be a rather similar situation. King Leo and Queen Nyx sit, and beside her sits the young crown prince, Forrest, and two girls - most likely his retainers as well.

King Leo seems to be speaking, but Asugi can't pay attention. His eyes keep drifting, and he can't help but stare at the queen. There have been many different rumors about the queen, how she's a monster who kills people to keep herself eternally young, but it seems the only person who truly knew her was Prince Xander, now dead and buried deep in the ground. After his demise, she accepted Leo's proposal with hesitancy, and many wondered if their heir would have the same eternal curse she suffered.

Yet the evidence sits in front of them, a young and handsome prince with long hair and a look so feminine it's hard to believe he's a boy.

His eyes drift to the slanting sunlight spilling through the window, but he sits up as he notices a flash of movement outside. He frowns, straining his eyes against the light flashing against his eyes. A hand waves at the edge of the window frame, and Prince Shiro swears as an exploding bolt of lightning slams through his shoulder.

King Ryoma is on his feet immediately, and Kagero hops to her feet, bouncing up the wall and clambering towards the window. His father follows her, and they both dash through the window. Prince Forrest hurries to Shiro's side, a Recover staff in his hands.

There's a shriek, and then Saizo swears. A bloody sorcerer climbs to the edge of the window and waves his hands, sending a crackling bolt of lightning hurtling towards Prince Forrest. Prince Forrest remains frozen, unmoving. His retainers shriek, and Asugi tackles him.

"Get away!" Asugi yells at Prince Shiro, as he and Prince Forrest thud to the ground. Prince Shiro barely manages to roll away in time, swearing as he looks at his charred robes.

Asugi breathes heavily, glancing over his shoulder. Prince Forrest, in his arms, doesn't say a word, his mouth pitched in an "O". Kagero appears at the windowsill, her face and hands bloody.

"That seems to be the only attacker."

"Thank you, Kagero," Ryoma blinks, and Azura steadies him before turning to the Nohrian king and queen, who have sprung to their feet. "King Leo, Queen Nyx… we apologize. Truly."

Asugi lets go of the crown prince in his grasp, sitting up. King Leo shakes his head as Queen Nyx kneels beside her son.

"No, Queen Azura. We apologize. It is clear that sorcerer was part of our ranks, or once was, and that he was attempting to assassinate your son."

"Forrest, are you alright?" Queen Nyx asks, and Prince Forrest nods, sitting up.

"Yes, because of… um…"

"Asugi," he cuts in. "I'm Asugi."

"Thank you, Asugi," Queen Nyx thanks, smiling at him. "You saved Forrest's life."

"It's nothing. My job is to protect crown princes, yeah? It's only natural I saved you."

"Must you really go?" Queen Azura's voice cuts through their conversation, and Asugi looks over. King Ryoma is nodding in agreement with his wife's words. King Leo smiles sadly.

"I'm afraid I will endanger your family the longer I stay here. Perhaps it is time I reformed our military."

"If you wish to do so, we will not stop you. Safe travels, King Leo," King Ryoma offers his hand, and King Leo takes it, shaking it firmly.

"Thank you, King Ryoma."

"Asugi?" Prince Forrest murmurs as the Nohrians exit the room and Asugi turns to leave with the Hoshidan royal family. He turns, tilting his head.

"Something up, Prince Forrest?"

"I, uh… thank you."

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Still, thank you."

He stands on the tips of his toes, pressing his lips against Asugi's cheek.

"If you ever come to Nohr, I'll show you around."

"Yeah," Asugi blinks, still dazed, and Forrest laughs, waving over his shoulder as he disappears out of the room.

The next day, Shiro asks Asugi to come to Nohr with him on princely duties, and he agrees so fast that Shiro stares at him strangely and asks him if he's okay, and he knows he's better than okay.


End file.
